back to me
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: Ezra leaves rosewood without no reason after he got released from the hospital and leave aria alone with all the troubles . now after 2 years Aria finally found her soul mate but it won't be so easy for her to tell him what happened when he left and what he had missed . Ezria fan fiction involved with drama and romance , rated M for some parts
1. Chapter 1

_**hi guys . this is just an ezria fanfiction which involves mystery and drama too . i hope you will enjoy this , and please please review if you want it to be continued**_

_**Chapter 1**_

it's been 2 years since Ezra left rosewood without no reason . all of a sudden he was packed with his whole . the guy who promised his love of life that he would never leave her after what happened to him on that roof was gone . Aria felt lost all over again . she couldn't focus on her life , not without knowing that why did Ezra leave without saying any goodbye , just a letter . a letter that she kept reading every single day of her life.

_**Present day **_

- okay , I got the invitations for ourselves … now with should just decide what we want to wear . said Hanna as she entered the room and saw Aria who was sitting on her bed , studying for her midterm exams . she was a college student now and luckily Hanna and her were roommates .

- do you think it's a good idea? … I have an exam tomorrow and I really don't feel like going to a party . said Aria as hanna came closer and sat next to her .

- seriously ? it's one of the best colloge parties in new York history … everybody is going … besides you already studied like a million time . said hanna seriously then she continued

- and I really think you need this … . said hanna quietly as aria looked at her sadly

- I mean how long are you gonna torture yourself with the fact that he is gone ? han? It's not like you didn't look for him . said hanna madly

- I owe him…hanna – said aria as hanna cuts her off and interrupts her

- no you don't . said hanna as she was looking to aria's eyes which were full with sadness . something that every normal people couldn't notice quickly

- okay… we'll go to the party . said aria as she got up and walked to the bathroom

- that's my girl . said hanna loudly with a smile on her lips

- I'm only doing this for you . aria shouted

_**Same night . 10:00 PM . Columbia university college **_

Music was beyond loud . there were people every where , some of them were dancing , some were just busy making out .

Aria was sitting on the stool by herself , watching her friend talking and walking around every where . sure it was a great party , but not enough to make aria feel less worry about everything . aria took her drink and drank it quickly . it wasn't a very good habit that she started drinking . thanks to him , drinking was one of the thing that he left for her . even she tried to stop herself but she couldn't

- having fun ?. asked hanna gladly as she came closer and sat next to aria in the bar .

- ok you were right … this party is great but I gotta go . said aria as she got up but hanna stopped her

- no … you can't leave now … I've got plans … besides there's this guy who told me that he has a friend who can help you with your dissertation . said hanna to her and soon enough she got aria's attention

- alright … where is he ? . said aria funnily , it seemed like alcohol was taking all over her body .

- let's go get him . said hanna as she helped aria got up and lead aria to this mysterious guy . soon enough they were there . hanna smiled as the guy nodded him and waved her.

- hmm … handsome … good catch hanna . said aria as she started laughing and they walked towards him

- hey … so this is my friend that I told you about . said hanna as she pointed to aria who started shaking with him

- hi … I'm sam … you must be aria . said sam to her as aria smiled

- yeah … it's so great to meet you . said hanna as she put her fingers through her hair .

- you too . said sam politely . he seemed like a great guy , he was tall enough and kinda like an athletic .

- so hanna told me that you can help me with my dissertation . said aria as her eyes were searching all over the party

- oh … not me … but my friend can … actually he should be here any minutes … I called him earlier . said sam , aria barely could here what he was saying because of the loud music .

- I'll be right back … . hanna whispered into aria's ear as she was pointing to the bathroom . as soon as hanna was gone , aria noticed a familiar face far enough from her .

She couldn't tell that it was real or no . adrenalin was taking al over her body . she tried to look at him more exactly but she couldn't with all those people around him .

- excuse me . said aria to sam as she walked further , closer to him . this wasn't happening , it couldn't happen .

There he was , standing right in front of aria with his back on her . aria couldn't speak or say something , her mouth was shut and he didn't notice her either . she didn't dare to speak . after all this time , he was this close to him but she wasn't ready.

After a few seconds she finally dared herself to come closer and face him , directly in the eyes .

She took a step forward , her heart was beating as fast as it could , and aria was surely aware of that . she was panting slowly .

She was so close to the person who abandoned her with all her troubles for 2 years .

Slowly , aria put her hand on his shoulder , her hand was shaking , actually her whole body was .

Soon enough he felt the warmth and vibration of her hand on his shoulder . he slowly turned around to see her .BAM

He was as shocked as aria was . they both stared at each other speechless . the words weren't necessary back then . aria slowly put her hand down from his shoulder , still shocked . honestly she didn't know what to feel . should she be happy to finally found him or mad that he left her without any reason ? .

He felt exactly the same way , they were still standing there quiet . seconds came and left but still nothing . finally aria got out of her position with a voice that came closer enough to them.

- oh … I see you found my friend … umm … aria this is … - said sam as he stood right next to them but aria cuts him off and interrupts him.

- Ezra … . said aria softly , after all this time she finally dared herself to say his name one more time as he was looking straight at him . his eyes were wet , and yet there was a sad and angry expression on them . he was still speechless , and actually surprised to see that aria had a soft yet weak smile on her lips as soon as she said his name .

- you two know each other ? . asked sam confused . aria wanted to answer but she honestly didn't know what to say . she just waited for him to response but he didn't . it seemed like he was going to stay quiet and shocked forever .

Hanna soon enough noticed them surprisingly and came closer to them . she was shocked too . she could easily see the tension between those two lovers .

Yet , aria's eyes were getting wet too , but she didn't let the tears to fall , she was waiting , waiting for him to react .

- I… I … excuse me ... . said Ezra as he cut his eye contact with aria and stepped back , starting to walk away from her , all over again .

He turned around and got out of the closest door that he reached . aria forruwed her eye brows . she never expect this to happen again .and she couldn't let it to happen so she started walking to him as well . followed his way and went to find her

- aria … wait . hanna shouted but aria didn't seem to care , she just walked fast to find him again .

- ok… I never see ezra like this… what was that ?do they know each other ?. asked sam , still confused

- yeah they do … . said hanna sadly to him , scared of what could happen next now that he showed up again.

Looks like destiny is not going to let them go

_**end of chapter 1 **_

_**can aria find ezra again ? what's gonna happen ? is she finally going to get some answers ? why did he leave ? please please review and tell me your thoughts . I will update the next chapter as soon as I get enough reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys **_

_**Thanks for your reviews . it means a lot . so this chapter is really emotional and reveals a very part from the time that Ezra was gone. Please be patient , I will give a lot of answers during the next few chapters . and one more thing … having Ezra and Aria back together won't be so easy and quick so again be patient .**_

_**Previously **_

_- Ezra . said aria as she faced him after 2 years of him being away from each other _

_- you two know each other ? .asked sam , seemed to be Ezra's friend_

_They were both shocked , speechless , none of them know how to react _

_- excuse me . said Ezra as he walked out of Aria , sam and hanna as well but Aria didn't seem to let it go . she followed him as well to find him_

_- do they know each other ?_

_- yeah … they do._

Walking towards the door as fast as he could , but it was too hard between all these people inside the building . he tried to keep the tears in his eyes but it was too hard , after this whole time , facing her was still a challenge for him . his heart beats fast every single time that he faces those magnificent hazel eyes . he finally managed himself to go outside of the building . once he got into the parking lot , he stopped . he couldn't breath , he started panting , it was more like a panic attack . his breath became heavier , he was trying to catch the air inside his lungs but it was hard , and the tears were falling from his eyes.

He couldn't control himself , alone in the lot , he sat on the floor , fighting to catch his breath and again he felt that warm hands on his shoulders again , and after this long time he heard his voice again ,calling his name but he could barely hear her .

- Ezra ! Ezra …breath…come on. Said Aria as she knelt down next to him , trying to make him fight with it . she couldn't help the tears that were coming down from her cheeks either asasoon as she saw him .

- EZRA…LOOK AT ME . Aria screamed , to get his attention on herself and it seemed to work . he turned up his head and dared to himself to look at her ,and kinda surprise by her rising voice .

- ok … now take a deep breath . said Aria calmly , managing the situation , Ezra as well followed her leader while she was making him to take deep breaths in a row . once again she saved him from another trouble . he stayed quiet for a few seconds , trying to repeat all the things that has happened from a few minutes ago in the party to now , so does Aria . after he came to himself he realized what a big mistake he made , he let her in his life one more time , and even this couple minutes around her was enough for him to remember every single moments that he spent with her , every single things that he felt while he was around , but mostly he let himself to feel the pain that he has received from her instead of all those happiness and enjoyable time that he had with her .

Aria noticed him , changing his face from sad and scared to anger .she slowly got up and stood on her feet , Ezra as well managed himself to stand up besides her .

None of them knew what to say in that situation but Ezra realized how willing Aria was at the moment to talk but she didn't dared herself to .

Ezra began to walk away but Aria stopped him by standing in front of him , blocking the way for him .

- seriously ? you're just gonna walk away again ?. asked Aria sadly as her voice was cracking while Ezra scoffed and shook his head at the moment .

- what do you want me to say ? _it's so great to see you again _and jump into your arms?.Ezra snapped at her made Aria take a step back from him immediately , he went quiet as soon as he saw Aria's reaction . he has never made her scared before .

- I can't be around anymore… I don't want to . Ezra continued , he said the last part quietly , but it was loud enough for her to hear . her tears were slowly falling from her cheeks . it broke Ezra's heart when he saw her like this but it was the right thing to do , they couldn't be close to each other , not again , not after what happened .he was staring at the ground with his hands on his sides .

- you are so selfish Ezra… you only choose what was easier for you and you decided to run away … like a coward – said Aria as ezra cuts her off and interrupted her .

- Aria –

- NO let me finish… . aria shouted loudly caused Ezra to shut his mouth as the tears were still coming from her eyes.

- you have no idea what we've been through since you left .. what _I've_ been through , one day you were back and the other day you were gone , just like that … you left in the worst situation and left me _alone_ with all those troubles … _you left me when I needed you the most_ .Aria's voice was cracking by every single word that came out of her mouth , she was breaking down slowly . crying , soon enough Ezra was crying quietly too as they were making eye contact .

- and now … after 2 years that I finally found you , you are just doing it again , DAMMIT EZRA YOU OWE ME . Aria screamed from the top of her lungs as she was falling down on the floor but Ezra caught her just in time but she pulled away from his arms instantly .

- just tell me why you were gone and stop torturing me . said Aria quietly

- the only thing that I can tell you is that It was for your own good that I was away from … . said Ezra as he reached for her and brushed the tears from her cheek .

- _my own good ?_... do you have any idea what happened to me while you were away ? or hardy was scared enough not to tell you . said Aria loudly as she scoffed , her words made ezra confused , what does hardy have to do with any of these .

- what are you talking about ?. asked Ezra desperately .

Aria's face fell … he didn't know . should she tell her or leave him on that ? aria thought herself .the thought of that period made her sob even more and cry as loud as she could .

- ARIA TALK . ezra shouted as aria responded her quickly .

- I WAS PREGNANT . Aria shouted through her sobs .

_**End of chapter 2 **_

_**So Aria was pregnant ? bomb shot . what is hardy's connection to her? You will find out about this in the next chapter . I honestly hate the stories which aria is pregnant in them but I couldn't stop myself from adding this to the story so please don't hate me **_

_**I will update the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys .**

**I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews , it meant the world to me and I honestly didn't think that I receive good reviews but you were all so nice and amazing about the story so I'm having a long plan for this story so it won't be over any time soon .**

**And here's chapter 3 as I promised and I warn you that it's one of the most important chapters.**

**Thanks again , enjoy **

Chapter 3

_- Aria TALK . said Ezra as aria quickly responded him._

_- I WAS PREGNANT . aria shouted through her sobs ._

Ezra's face fell from the ground , disbelief of what he just heard , this can't happen . was she serious ? and what the hell did hardy know ? there were million thoughts in his head right now .

His face had a sad and disbelief expression through it . he just stood there quiet , looking at Aria who was wiping her unstoppable tears with her hands but she kept failing as more tears came , eventually she gave up .

She could see how Ezra was at the moment … confused , surprised . the guilt in his face was showing up so easily .

As a couple seconds came and left Ezra suddenly opened her mouth to talk but he couldn't find the right words to say and shut his mouth again .

Aria on the other hand couldn't take it anymore and started walking fast to her car .

- Aria wait . Ezra said hurriedly .

Ezra quickly followed her and grabbed her arm tightly , unable to let her go as Aria turned around and looked at him with anger from her wet eyes .

- let go of my arm . aria said loudly but Ezra denied and only loosed her grip a little so that she won't hurt .

- you can't leave me on this … not after what you just said . Ezra said seriously as he raised his voice a little while Aria looked at him in disbelief and scoffed .

- yeah… you left me on my answers for 2 years … now it's my turn to leave you on your own . said Aria as she quickly get the chance and let go of his grip and started walking again as fast as she could considering the high heels that she was wearing .

She got into the car and started driving immediately just to be away from him and think about this last 15 minutes that she just spent fighting with the guy who actually didn't want her anymore ( or else that's what she thought ) not knowing the whole sides of the story.

Meanwhile Ezra just stood there in the parking lot , how the hell did this happened ? he wanted to follow her , find her and find out what happened while he was gone or that she was really _pregnant ?_ of course she was , Aria wouldn't lie to him about something this big . he was a jerk , an asshole who abandoned the girl that he loved more than anything in the world with _his own dead or alive child_ , he thought of himself .

As much as he wanted to go and follow her while her car was disappearing through the shadows , he stopped himself , Aria clearly wanted to be alone at the moment and didn't want to see anyone especially him .

He got into his car slowly and just sat there for a while , processing the whole thing .

_**Flashback **_

_**Rosewood , two years ago **_

_- yeah , well right now we are the whole topic that the rosewood people are talking about . said Spencer as she closed her locker and turned around to face Hanna , Emily and Alison as they were standing in front her , avoiding all the looks and the whispers that they hear and see from the students and even teachers … teachers ._

_- still nothing ?. asked Emily from Hanna who shook his head and began to answer._

_- I stopped by at her place to see her and well… she is still looking . said Hanna _

_- I don't understand … I mean why would he just leave without saying anything , without even saying __**goodbye**__ while things were just getting better for him … I mean wasn't he the one who said he really __**does love Aria**__ and do anything to protect her ?.said Spencer seriously ._

_- yeah and we all were starting to believe him – said Hanna as Emily cuts her off and interrupts her ._

_- we still do . said Emily firmly as the others looked at her confused and she began to response ._

_- don't you think it's a little suspicious ? … think about it … if he really wanted to leave then why did he came and found us in New York ?... or why would he offer Ali to help and win Aria back ?. said Emily as the other 3 girls carefully listened ._

_- so what are you implying ? . Hanna asked quietly ._

_- wait … you think that someone made him to leave ?. asked Spencer nervously as Emily nodded ._

_- sounds familiar ?. said Emily sarcastically as she turned her face and looked up to Alison who was lost in her thoughts ._

_- Ali ? … Ali ?. Emily called loudly trying to get her attention as reality hit her and she looked at her with a questioning look ._

_- what do you think ?. asked Emily _

_- I … umm… I think you're right … I mean is not the first time that A convinced someone to disappear and – said Alison as she cuts herself off as soon as she saw Aria walking towards them quickly . _

_They all turned around and noticed her , she was a mess . she looked weak , fragile . she was wearing the same clothes for days and she didn't wear any make up , just like a very simple girl but that was the problem . aria is not a simple girl ._

_- hey … what's up ?. asked Hanna as reached them . she looked terrified and scared ._

_- is everything okay ?. asked Emily worriedly as Aria nodded immediately and started talking ._

_- can I talk to you ?. asked Aria worriedly from Spencer as soon as she looked up at her ._

_- sure … what's wrong ?. asked Spencer as Aria quickly answered ._

_- I mean alone . said Aria as she made Spencer followed her to the bathroom . _

_At first she looked at each bathroom to make sure no one is there and listening to them . _

_- Aria you're starting to scared me … why are you acting like this ?. asked Spencer as she looked up at Aria and saw her eyes which were getting wet but she tried the tears from falling . she slowly began to open her purse as she did so ._

_Slowly , she took one step closer and showed Spencer what she was scared of ._

_Spencer was so shocked by the view that she was seeing . Aria gave her the test ._

_Aria's pregnancy test and the worse that the test was __**positive**__ ! . _

_Spencer honestly didn't know what do say … she slowly took her gaze at Aria and faced her who was crying quietly . '' she can use a hug" Spencer thought as she approached her and held her friend tightly in her embrace and let her cry in her chest . _

_- what am I gonna do ?... he is not even here anymore . Aria kept saying this between her sobs as Spencer kept comforting her and telling her that it's gonna be fine and all of the girls will be there to help her . _

_- we're gonna find him … okay ? . said spencer as she was trying calm her down ._

_**End of the flashback**_

_**Present day **_

- thanks . said Aria as she took the cup from Hanna and started drinking her coffee.

- have you heard from him ? since last night ?. asked Hanna quietly , afraid that Aria may get angry but Aria just kept staring in the window outside . she was wearing a black strapless top with a comfortable shorts .

She just sat there on the bed with the blanket around her .

- no… I wasn't ready to talk about it so I just left . said Aria coldly as she took a sip from her coffee .

- well are you now ?. asked Hanna as she stared at her friend who was staring her back but they both got distracted as they heard a knock on the door .

- I'll get it . said Hanna as she stood and walked towards the door .

She opened the door calmly but she suddenly jumped up when she saw Ezra in front of her .

She looked at her for a few seconds but Ezra broke the silence .

- is Aria here ?. asked Ezra desperately as he was waiting for Hanna to answer but she didn't know what to tell him .

- please Hanna … I really need to talk to him . said Ezra sadly as Hanna took a quick look at her friend then she turned around .

- I'm not sure it's a good – said hanna but Aria cuts her off and interrupted her with her voice .

- let him in . said Aria dryly as she wrapped herself tightly with the blanket while Ezra noticed her voice from the room .

Hanna opened the door wider to let him in as he took a few steps forward and looked at the room .

It was most certainly hanna and Aria's room . he thought as soon as he saw all the books and hanna's stuff around . he looked at Aria who was sitting on the bed with her back on him .

- I'll let you guys alone for a while … but please don't rip each other's head . Hanna commented as Aria and Ezra quietly chuckled at her words which might be true !.

Hanna got her purse and walked out of the room quickly as she closed the door behind her while Ezra dared himself to come closer to Aria .

He took the chair and set it in front of Aria's bed and sat on it to face her who was staring at the floor.

He needed to find the right words to talk but he didn't . all he kept thinking was that how coward was to leave just like that and left aria alone with all those troubles , with his _baby !._

"is the baby even alive or she committed abortion ? " he thought . he wanted to ask her so badly to find out but he didn't dare himself to .

- I …I – Ezra began to talk but Aria cuts him off immediately and started talking herself .

- I found out 2 weeks later after you were gone . Aria began to explain and Ezra thought the best thing is that he let her tell him the whole story instead of asking himself . he thought it would be more comfortable for him and Aria . so he slowly nodded and waited desperately for her to continue .

- I … I didn't tell my parents … the only person who knew was Spencer … I didn't even tell the other girls . said Aria as she kept her eyes on the floor .

- and … ?. asked Ezra

- I … Spencer was looking for you but you seemed nowhere … and I didn't know what to do so … . Aria stopped , if she would have told him , he may start a fight .

- so what Aria … ?. asked Ezra softly and sadly at the same time and Aria took her gaze from the floor and faced him who was looking at her straight in the eyes .

- I found Hardy . Aria whispered with a fear as Ezra's face fell .

His best friend ! he knew about Aria and didn't tell him . he kept thinking for a few more seconds .

- if Hardy knew … then why didn't he tell me ?. asked Ezra as his voice was cracking , almost like he wanted to cry but he stopped himself .

- story is not over … Ezra . said Aria as she remembered everything in her mind .

_**Flashback **_

_**Rosewood , two years ago **_

_- you're still there ?. asked Hardy on the phone from Aria who was on the other line ._

_- yeah …yeah … I'm here . said Aria as she wiped the tears away ._

_- please tell me you know where he is … . said Aria sadly on the phone as her voice was cracking and more tears came . there was a silence on the other line ._

_- oh my god … you don't know . said Aria loudly as she began to sob and Hardy tried to make her relax ._

_- hey…hey … I will find him … I will help you find him and tell him about this baby … he would so happy … I promise . said Hardy on the other line and made Aria laugh quietly through her sobs with the idea of Ezra being happy about the baby ._

_- I'll tell you what … why don't you come to me and then we will find him together?okay?. said Hardy as Aria went quiet ._

_- I can come there tomorrow . said Aria _

_- great … call me when you get here so I can get to you . said Hardy as they both made an arrangement and said their goodbyes as Spencer entered her room ._

_- so I got you your medicines … you need to stay strong . said spencer as she gave her the meds with a glass of water ._

_- I'm meeting Hardy tomorrow . said Aria as she got Spencer's attention . _

_- here ?. asked Spencer as she shook her head _

_- no …no … I'm going to him . said Aria as she drank the water ._

_- then I will come with you too . said Spencer as Aria slowly nodded ._

_- thanks Spence … you have no idea how much it means to me . said Aria as Spencer took her hand on hers and began to brush the back of it with her thumb while she smiled ._

_**One day later **_

_- okay … I'm gonna go get some food … you're okay by yourself ?. said Spencer as Aria nodded while she got out of the car . they were in the middle of the road , parking next to a chain restaurant ._

_Aria slowly put on her headphones while she was listening to the music . she was lost in her world . her eyes were shut but a few seconds later she opened them as she heard a car's sound which was getting louder and louder every second ._

_She slowly opened her eyes slowly and began to scream from the top of her lungs when she saw the car , driving to her straight and fast … but it was too late for Aria to save herself as the car hit her ._

_**End of the flashback .**_

a fresh tear fell from Aria's eyes as she remembered everything and recreating them for Ezra who sat there shocked as he kept staring at her , who was staring him back .

he shook his head and wiped the tears from Aria's face and brushed his thumb through her cheek which seemed fine by her , she didn't pulled back or anything , she just kept looking at him and saw the tears that were coming down from his own eyes.

She slowly moved her hand on his that was resting on her side of the face.

She just cried , but not because of the accident or Ezra , because of how much lucky she was to survive .

The tears weren't the tears of sadness , they were tears of joy but she didn't want Ezra to know that , at least not yet

- I'm sorry . said Ezra slowly as Aria nodded him.

- if I wouldn't have known – said Ezra but she cuts her off and didn't let him to continue .

- but you didn't . said Aria coldly as she moved his hand from her face and took a few inches back .

- I think by now you did found out that you leaving was not for my own good at all. Said Aria to him seriously as he remained silence . he was ashamed of himself , the guilt that was building inside him was taking over his whole mind . he honestly didn't know what to say .

- this is all my fault . he kept mumbling and saying this as Aria tried to stop him .

- Ezra it wasn't your fault that some drunk jerk was driving to me . said Aria as he quickly responded .

- yeah but if it hadn't been because of me you wouldn't be there . said Ezra defensive

Aria stood up and walked towards him who was standing in front of him with his shaky hands .

- it was my decision to come and find you … I … I'm not saying that it's not your fault … it is …. But it's my fault too … . said Aria as she managed to make him calm.

She glanced over the clock and saw the time.

It was 11:00 am and it's Sunday .

"oh crap" she thought of herself . her mom may face time with her every second and he clearly shouldn't be there so she wouldn't have to explain to him that why does she face time with her mom ! not now at least .

- umm… you should probably go . said Aria nervously as she saw Ezra's look of confusion and surprise then she began to explain .

- it's not like I don't want you here … I do … but I gotta take care of something … like right now . Aria explained as Ezra nodded .

- okay . said Ezra as he walked towards the door while Aria turned her laptop on .

He quickly stopped in front of the door and turned around to see Aria .

- but I still have a lot a questions … and I think you do too … so I know this is a lot for me to ask right now but can we at least meet later? Or we – said Ezra as she quickly responded and didn't let him finish .

- okay . said Aria as she smiled at him warmly , letting him know that he wants too.

So he started to write in the small piece of the paper and handed it to Aria .

- here's my number … call me whenever you can . he said as Aria nodded .

He left the room . oh Just in time .

She set the laptop on the bed and try to contact her mother .

- hey sweetie … I was just about to call you . said Ella through Aria's laptop s she saw her mom in it .

- wow you got a hair cut . said Aria surprisingly as she noticed her mom's hair .

- yeah I needed a change . said Ella

- you look beautiful . said Aria as she smiled at her mom who smiled her back .

- So … umm … where's he ?. asked Aria willingly from her mom who chuckled as she saw how willing her daughter was .

- he's right here … come here sweetheart . said Ella with a smile on her face as she hugged him and brought him in front of the camera and made him face Aria while a tear fell from Aria's eyes as soon as she saw him .

- say hello baby boy . said Ella

- Hi honey … . said Aria as she paused for a moment and take a good look at him .

- _Mommy misses you . said Aria quietly as she wiped her tears . _

Her son was facing her through her laptop . _her OWN son . her and EZRA'S son._

**End of chapter 3 **

**BAM . that is a bomb shell . I know you all are probably processing the last part of the chapter and some of you are probably confused so I'm giving you a little explain .**

**Aria and the baby BOTH survived from the accident and she kept the baby . but she didn't tell Ezra , and practically she didn't tell him that the baby is alive either . so Ezra thinks that she lost the baby in the accident . and Aria wants him to think that ( at least for now ) .**

**Again thank you all for your amazing reviews . I honestly didn't expect to receive this much for 1 chapter since this is my first official story … so keep reviewing and I have some plans for the next chapter .**

**p.s. baby is with Ella right now , not with Aria in New York .**

**keep reviewing and I will update as soon as I get more or less 10 reviews . love you all and thanks for the support .**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys **_

_**First of all I wanted to say thank you for your amazing reviews and support . they mean the world to me . you guys have no idea how appreciate I am .**_

_**And **_

_**Dear harrylovesginny09 :**_

_**The baby's name is Adam .**_

_**Dear Mandy :**_

_**About your comment I have to say that English is not my native language but I know it perfectly and I checked the story and I didn't find a grammar problem in it but if you have ever seen a problem in it I apologize .**_

_**Thanks again guys , keep reviewing **_

_**Chapter 4**_

- oh mom …please a little more … let me talk to him . said Aria as she was pouting in front of her laptop for her mother and her little boy .

- no … Adam needs to take a bath or else we're gonna be late for his appointment with the doctor . said Ella as she kissed Adam's cheek while he was busy making funny noises with his mouth as he was laughing at Aria who was making funny faces for him in the computer .

God knows how much she had missed him , the last time that he was with him was during her last semester . it was like a month and half ago , even though that they always talked to each other during the week with her computer but she was just feeling so lost without him .

He was so beautiful , with his hazel eyes and his brown curly hair ( just like Ezra) , she couldn't stop looking at him , at what she and Ezra created .

- goodbye sweetie … Mommy loves you . said Aria as she send him a kiss from her laptop while Ella handed him to Zack and he grabbed him from Ella's arms .

- so I have been thinking and I thought that maybe Adam can come to New York with Alison next week ? I heard she is in rosewood … - said Ella as Aria continued with her .

- yeah … yeah she is … I talked to her the other day and she said that she will be back here on next Saturday . said Aria

- so I think she can take him there to you and then we'll come and take – said Ella as Aria gently cuts her off , not being rude .

- mom… I appreciate the offer but I don't think now is a good time for Adam to come to me . said Aria sadly as she remembered her previous talk with Ezra , now that she found him , she needed to solve things first , and besides Ezra is probably going to be around for a while and she didn't want to explain to him who this baby is.

- why not ?. asked her mom in a suspicious way but Aria tried to make it normal .

- I'm … just really busy with my dissertation … I don't think I can finish it through this couple weeks … and I need help with it . said Aria as she remembered that Sam told him that his friend would help her , which his friend was Ezra and even though it wasn't the best idea but Aria was considering to ask him for help which she wasn't really sure that he would accept .

- alright … talk later … bye . said Ella as she hung up the phone while Aria heard a voice just behind herself .

She looked around to see if there's anything strange but all she could hear was whispers , it seemed like someone was pushing the door slowly .

She quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the knife that was on the desk and slowly , quietly walked to the door .

She could hear her own heartbeats , her heart was beating with all its power .

She approached the door and held the door handle , suddenly she realized what was going on .

She suddenly opened the door with a little anger in her face when she saw that Hanna and Spencer were behind the door .

- what the hell are you two doing ? you scared the heck out of me !. said Aria madly as she stood aside so Hanna and Spencer could walk into the dorm room.

- I'm sorry … I was just trying to find out if Ezra was still here . said Hanna as she faced Aria's glare .

- wait… is he ?. asked Hanna quickly as she felt panic but Aria responded immediately .

- no … he left about an hour ago … well practically I kicked him out . said Aria as she put the knife back on the desk .

- why ?. asked Spencer

- I … wanted to face time with my mom and Adam and I didn't want him to be here

- how did it go ?. asked Spencer as Aria was remembering her earlier conversation with Ezra , it took her a couple seconds to answer her friend .

- umm… it was fine … well better than I expected . Aria simply said but her friends didn't seem to let it go .

- ho…how did he take the news ?. asked Hanna curiously .

- what news ?. asked Aria , confused

- Dah… the fact that he has a son? … jesus Aria … . said Hanna loudly as she and Spencer were waiting for her to speak up while she slowly sat on the couch and stared at the Ezra's number which was written on the piece of paper.

- I… I didn't tell him … about Adam .said Aria she waited for them to react while they were all about to explode .

- what ? wh..why not ?. said Spencer as Hanna continued

- Aria , he is his father , you spent 2 years trying to find him and now that you did , you didn't tell him ?.said Hanna as Aria quickly responded .

- ok easy guys … I couldn't . said Aria

- why ?. snapped Hanna and Aria shouted back .

- HANNA … it's not that simple … okay ?... I need to make sure of some stuff before tell him . Aria explained but Hanna didn't seem to buy it .

- make sure of what ?.said Hanna madly but Aria just stayed quiet and stared at her friend for a few seconds before turning her face to Spencer who was looking at her sadly .

- Are you taking his side ?. asked Aria quietly and disbelief as her voice was cracking , trying not to cry .

- for god sake Aria … I am not taking anyone's side … I'm saying that he is his father and he deserve to know that . said hanna loudly , the argument was heating up , voices were getting louder .

- you don't get it hanna … because you are not a parent … . Aria shouted as her tears came down , falling from her eyes as Hanna just stared at her sadly .

- I'm only doing this for Adam …for start I need to make sure that he won't run away from me again before I tell him . said Aria as she was crying softly .

- I already have enough problems to be worry about … I don't want you to be one of them too … so either you guys should stay quiet too or … . Aria cuts herself off and looked at the floor .

- so you will see him again ?. asked Spencer after seconds of being quiet as Aria nodded .

- that's the plan … I need to find out why he left and … well I need help with my dissertation since I'm already behind so … . said Aria as Spencer nodded .

- where's Em ?. asked Aria curiously .

- she um… she had class … so did I but I wasn't feeling well . said Spencer as she jumped on the bed and lied on it .

- how was Adam ?. asked Spencer worriedly .

- umm… better … or at least that's what my mom is telling me . said Aria quietly .

- he's gonna be fine … don't worry . said Spencer as she stroked Aria's hair .

- he's only one year old … he can barely talk and now that – said Aria as Spencer cuts her off .

- hey …hey I told you he will be okay … . said Spencer as she looked at her friend .

- I … I gotta go . said Aria as she stood up and walked through the door .

- where are you going ?. asked Hanna

- I'll be around … I need a moment with myself . said Aria as she walks out of the room .

- hey dude … where were you ?. asked Sam as Ezra walks into the apartment and grabbed a beer from the fridge .

- I … I needed to see someone . said Ezra simply as he came close and sat next to Sam .

- that cute girl from last night ?.asked Sam as Ezra turned around and looked at him confused .

- you know … that girl Aria … . said Sam as Ezra nodded quietly . then he started to chuckle .

- nice … . said sam as Ezra cuts him off .

- it's not what you think it is … . said Ezra seriously as he drank a sip from his beer .

- Hanna said that … you two know each other . said Sam as Ezra nodded .

- yep… we do … . said Ezra as Sam looked at him curiously , waiting for him to continue .

- I don't wanna talk about it . said Ezra as he looked through his phone try to distract himself but Sam didn't seem to be convinced .

- so … I take it that things were bad with this girl ? or how you – said Sam as Ezra cuts him off again and gave him an angry glare .

- Sam … I told you I don't wanna to talk about it … . said Ezra loudly yet sadly as he thought of what Aria told him not about 2 hours ago . everything happened so fast .

- alright dude … . said Sam

- hey … umm… have you heard from Hardy ?recently ?. asked Ezra worriedly .he had a bad headache going through his head so he was trying to avoid all the noises .

- no … I haven't spoken to him in ages … why ? is everything okay ?. said Sam worriedly as he saw Ezra's tired face .

- yeah … I just need to talk to him .said Ezra as suddenly he stopped and held his head in both of his hands , and tried to reduce the pain .

- dude … you're okay ?. asked Sam worriedly as he sat next to him while Ezra shook his head .

- did you take your pills ?. asked Sam nervously

- I … I must have forgot … . said Ezra as he stood up and walked to the kitchen , trying to find his pills , while Sam was just staring at him .

- can you do me a favor ?... find Hardy for me , it's really important . said Ezra simply as he took his pills and walked to his bedroom .he lied on his bed and closed his eyes , relieving himself from all the thoughts but all he could think was Aria , and the things that she told him .

Still , it was hard for him to believe that he could have a kid if the accident didn't happen , if he wouldn't live , he could be selfish and started a new life with Aria when he got back to rosewood but that's not who he is . he couldn't let the other suffer because of him , he couldn't let Aria suffer again so that's why he took the opportunity and left the rosewood , it was for everyone's best interests … well not him completely and not Aria's obviously .

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**The next day **

- so … I'll meet you in the campus… about noon … okay ?. asked Aria as she put her stuff in her bag and ready to go to her class .

- yeah … yeah … just let me know if you couldn't . said Hanna as she walked away from Aria to leave the English department .

Aria watched her friend , leaving completely until she was out of her side then she pulled out her phone and called him .

- hey … how is it going ?. asked Aria from him .

- fine … I … I did my exams just fine … what about you ?. Aria giggled as she heard him .

- good … so you're still in philly ?. asked Aria nervously .

- yeah… but I'm gonna head to rosewood in a few days … why ?. he asked as Aria responded

- I … I found Ezra . said Aria nervously as she waited for him to answer her back but it took a few moments .

- did you tell him ?. he asked coldly

- he thinks that I lost Adam on the accident … and I think I'm going to let him think of that for a while . said Aria as he responded very quickly

- why would you do that ?.

- I can't tell him now … I … I just found him last night … and I need answers but I'm guessing that he won't tell me everything so easily …so I'm working on it . said Aria

- do you want me to come there? To New York ?. he asked

- no..no … just tell me how things are in rosewood when you got there … . said Aria kindly

- ok … I will visit Adam too … if your mom lets me . he said as Aria laughed on the phone .

- haha … goodbye Noel . said Aria as hung up the phone .

- bye Aria… . said Noel as he hung up the phone too.

_**End of chapter 4 **_

_**So what do you guys think ? Why did Aria suddenly became buddies with Noel ? and how are things with baby Adam? And what the hell is wrong with Ezra ? I think you guys are already putting the pieces together and guess . well let me know what do you guys think of this chapter and share your theories with me . and SPOILER ALERT ... you will find out what Ezra is doing in New York , and some other facts and they will not going to make Ezra so happy .**_

_**Again thank you guys for your amazing reviews , you are the best and keep reviewing it means a lot and they inspires me to write the here's a sneak peek for you guys **_

_**Sneak peek for the next chapters:**_

_- I never meant to hurt you . said Noel as he came closer _

_- then why did you lie ?_

_PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL_

_- the door is LOCKED . Aria shouted ._

_- who locked it ?. asked Spencer worriedly _

_- we have to get out of here before the storm gets worse . he said loudly as he was trying push the door open ._

_PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL_

_- you never told me you play . said Aria as she approached him ._

_- you never told me you slept with someone else . he said as he looked at her sadly ._

_PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL_

_- surprise look who's here . said Alison as she came inside the room while he was carrying Adam in her arms as she faced Aria's shocked face and saw that Ezra's there too ._

_- Aria…who is this baby ?. asked Ezra after a few seconds after he saw Alison and Adam ._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys **_

_**Thanks for the support and love , you guys are the best and I love you all . here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy **_

_**Chapter 5 :**_

_**Flashback . rosewood , 2 years ago .**_

_Aria looked up to the baby clothes and stuff that were around her . she smiled herself . she was so damn lucky that she and her baby survived from the accident . now after a month from then she finally dared herself to tell her parents and it wasn't easy at all , Byron was furious and told her to leave the house as she did so , but her mother … the only thing that she was curious about was that did Ezra left because she was pregnant ? of course Aria did told her that Ezra doesn't even know that she is pregnant and … she didn't want him to know . after lots of discussion and fights finally Ella let her daughter keep her baby but she wasn't really cheerful about it , and she had right to be upset but Aria didn't care , the only thing that she wanted was this baby , it was the only memory that Ezra had left for her and she wanted to hold on to it so badly ._

_Aria was lost in her thoughts as she heard a voice calling her name … after all it hasn't been easy for her to be to be in crowded , especially now that her belly is starting to show her baby , she needed to find a way to get out of this mess ._

_- that's a cute shirt._

_Aria got back to reality as she heard someone's voice , she turned around see him as he was pointing to the baby boy shirt that she was holding in her hands ._

_- what do you want __**Noel**__ ?. Aria asked annoyed as she saw Noel who was getting closer to her , with a confused expression on his face ._

_- what makes you think I want something ?. Noel asked curiously as Aria stared at him , she didn't answer him back and turned her face from him and put the shirt back on its place ._

_- don't you want to take it ? it's pretty . Noel asked as he pointed to the shirt while Aria responded him quickly ._

_- why would I take it ?. Aria said a little madly from him as he looked at her , it was like he knew ._

_- because your baby can't walk around naked . noel said as he chuckled but Aria didn't . she looked at him surprise and worried . how the hell did he know? She thought ._

_He noticed how nervous Aria looked so he managed to speak up ._

_- don't worry … I'm not going to tell anyone . Noel said as he saw that Aria was tearing up but she didn't cry ._

_- it's you Noel … of course you tell . Aria said as she scoffed but Noel answered her back._

_- I … I know how I treated to you and your friends … especially you but … I want to make it up to you … I mean it Aria . Noel said truthfully as Aria listened to him … Aria didn't want to believe him but he sounded so true . maybe he was telling the truth or maybe it was one of his tricks ._

_- I never meant to hurt you . Noel said to her sadly as he came closer _

_- then why did you lie ?. Aria asked ._

_- I was trying to protect Ali . Noel said as Aria's tears started to fall from her eyes ._

_- do you know what your lie caused me ?. Aria asked sadly as her voice was cracking but Noel remained quiet and looked at her confused ._

_- I … I lost Ezra … the father of my baby is gone . Aria said loudly as she cried harder , Noel wanted to comfort her but he knew that she will reject him ._

_- I'm really sorry Aria . Noel said simply _

_- you being sorry doesn't bring him back . Aria said as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand ._

_- it doesn't …but I can help you find him . Noel said as he got Aria's attention . she looked at him with doubt , not sure how she feels about this ._

_- I appreciate your offer … but right now … all I want to think about is this baby . Aria said coldly as she start to walk away but Noel gently grabbed her wrist ._

_- wait … he said as she turned around and faced him ._

_- I … I know things aren't easy for you in rosewood … so if you ever wanted to leave here … . Noel said as he wrote an address and a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Aria as she looked at the paper confused then he continued ._

_- you're always welcome to my place in Philadelphia … I'm moving there next week . Noel said as Aria looked at him shocked . did he really mean it ? Aria thought . it was a big get away ticket for her but for god sake … it was Noel . she didn't know if she should believe him , even though Ali did ._

_- why Philadelphia?. Aria asked him curiously . _

_- college . Noel reply simply as Aria nodded him ._

_- and umm… take the shirt … it's cute . Noel continued as he grabbed the shirt and placed it on Aria's hands while she smiled ._

_- thanks Noel . Aria said quietly as she turned around and walked away from him . college … she couldn't go to the college with a baby , it would be too tough for her, but she didn't want to think about it , at least for a while ._

_**End of the flashback .**_

_**Present day : New York **_

- Aria ? . Ezra asked as he tried to get her attention and bring her back to reality , she was lost in her thoughts , talking to Noel today brought back all the memories that happened with him in rosewood and Philadelphia , that how she moved in with him there when she was pregnant , and how he helped him through her pregnancy .

"I guess he really wanted to make it up to me . "Aria thought herself .

- umm.. hello ? earth to Aria . Ezra said loudly as she looked at him .

- I'm sorry … I got distracted for a second . Aria said to him nicely

- it was more than a second . Ezra teased as she let out a soft chuckle .

- what were we talking about ?. Aria asked as she moved her fingers through her hair .

- I asked you how are doing in here … college . Ezra explained as she remembered.

- yeah right … well it hasn't been easy … freshmen year is … tough - Aria said as Ezra cuts her off .

- wa..wait … freshman ? aren't you suppose to be in the second year ? Ezra asked her as she start to panic , wow he noticed this tiny detail ? how smart she forgot .

- I … I took a year off … I applied this year . Aria explained to him as he listened while he was getting a bit suspicious and confused .

- why ?. he asked .

" because I was busy breastfeeding our son " Aria thought but right now was not the right time for him to find out .

- I … I needed a break … a long break . she said as he looked at her suspicious but eventually he accepted her words .

- what about you ? you teach here ?. Aria asked him as he started to chuckle .

- no … no … I applied here last year … to get my PHD . Ezra explained to her

- in literature ? . Aria asked as he nodded her with a smile .

- that's good . Aria said as she smiled and met his gaze , they kept staring at each other , she had an urge to kiss him and he had it too but it wasn't this simple , nothing was simple anymore .

- I … I actually wanted you to do me a favor , if you don't mind . Aria said as she cut her eye contact with him and looked at the ground , unsurely .

- what ?. Ezra asked nervously

- well … I don't know if your friend … Sam told you or not but I need help with my dissertation … and I was wondering if you could help me with it . Aria said as she was waiting for him to answer . he was looking on the floor , clearly unsure about everything .but then after a couple moments he finally replied .

- sure . he simply said

- so how are things in rosewood ? you know with you and your friends ?. he asked curiously

- umm… unusual… . Aria said as she thought about her friends .

- how come ? he asked

- well… we were always trying to solve the secrets and well … get rid of A …well Shanna but … now that it's over I feel weird … you know … it's like I'm always waiting for something bad to happen . Aria explained as he carefully listened , but she didn't continue , she was still scared , like the last 2 years … she was always worried that the police may find out about her , killing Shanna and take away her kid from her .

- so you finally came along with her death ? Ezra asked her as she didn't wait and responded him immediately

- I still killed her … that's not going to change . Aria said coldly as he stared at her .

He could see how broken she was by looking simply into her eyes , she was fragile but not hopeless , something was making her to stay strong but he didn't know what her anchor is .

- so you're only here with Hanna or … the others are going college here too ?. Ezra asked .

- no they're here too but … we go to different colleges , Hanna , Spencer and I are here in Columbia university and Emily and Alison go to Queens college … actually one of the reasons that I picked here is because my friend were already here . Aria replied .

They remained silent for a few more seconds , none of them knew what to say , even though there were still a lot of things that they both wanted to know but none of them dared to ask .

- Ezra … . Aria said as she put her hand on his hair and ran her fingers through his soft hair and Ezra already knew what was coming with her statement .

- please tell me why you left . Aria asked him impotently as he shook his head and looked at her .

- don't I deserve to know that ?. Aria told him as she managed to stop herself from breaking down but her voice was already cracking .

- of course you do … but . Ezra cuts himself off and stayed quiet as he removed his eyes from hers .

- but what ?. Aria asked with a little anger in her voice .

- but I can't tell you … I'm not ready to . Ezra said as a single fresh tear came out of his eye and he wiped it away with the back of his hand instantly .

- Ezra – Aria started but he cut her off .

- I'll tell you what … how about we meet tomorrow night in the library ? you can show me your work then I'll help you … okay ?. Ezra asked as he tried to change the subject while Aria was looking at him in disbelief .

- f…fine . Aria whispered to him as he nodded .

- I … I have to go , I'll see you then . Ezra said as he got up and stood in front of her while she kept staring at him . , then she quickly nodded him without no words .

Ezra approached closer and placed a kiss on her cheek quickly and then he started to walk away while Aria

Aria was even more shocked and confused after his kiss , why did he even do that ? they weren't dating anymore , at least for now . she slowly put her hand on her cheek and touch it , a soft smile appeared on her lips … after this long time ,maybe there was still hope for them , she could sense it , she could feel it .

Things were confusing enough for Ezra too . why the hell did he kiss her ? he thought himself . well he guessed that he wasn't over his old habit off kissing her cheek , but it only make things more complicated for them .

He shook his head and turned around as soon as he felt an arm on his shoulder .

- did you miss me ?

_**End of chapter 5 **_

_**So what do you guys think ? why can't Ezra tell Aria why he left ? and who did Ezra see ? please review and share your thoughts and theories with me . **_

_**Don't forget to review and I will update as soon as I get enough reviews .**_

_**Sneak peek for the next chapter **__**:**_

_- the door is LOCKED . Aria shouted ._

_- who locked it ?. asked Spencer worriedly _

_- we have to get out of here before the storm gets worse . he said loudly as he was trying push the door open ._

_PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL_

_- you had no right to hide this from me ._

_- I'm sorry but she asked me not to … she was devastated ._

_PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL_

_- Aria … truth or dare ?_

_- umm… truth … I guess . Aria said as she looked at Miranda and all the people around the room ._

_- how many people have you slept with ?. Miranda asked as Aria looked at Ezra who was listening at them but not looking at her ._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys**_

_**Sorry it took long for me to update , I was a little busy . **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy , don't forget to review**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_He shook his head and turned around as soon as he felt an arm on his shoulder ._

"_did you miss me ?"_

Ezra just stared at his old buddy who was standing in front of him , tapping to his shoulder .

"how is it going_ buddy_ ?"

" not bad … what about you ? Sam called me yesterday and said you needed to see me … is everything okay ?" Hardy asked concerned as Ezra was looking at him disbelief , how could he be so cheerful at the moment ? is he going to keep hiding everything ? if he hasn't told him about Aria and God knows what other things he has kept from him .

"I don't know … you tell me " Ezra stated as Hardy looked at him confused , not sure what he is talking about . Ezra quickly shook his head and let out a soft scoff as Hardy was observing him .

" I surely need more explanation than that … - " Ezra cut him off , unable to control himself .

" when were you planning to tell me that Aria was pregnant ?" Ezra told him madly as he was looking at him directly . he was beyond mad , Hardy remained silent , didn't know what to say or how to explain the situation to him , but it only made Ezra more angry as he continued himself .

"how could you? my best friend… you had no right to hide this from me "

" I'm sorry … she asked me not to … she was devastated " he explained

" that's not a reasonable excuse … you should have told me "

" you were such a mess back then … remember ?" Hardy yelled as Ezra looked at him more madly than ever . he waited for Hardy to continue his statement .

" you … you became an alcoholic … you overslept … and you didn't pay any attention to anything at all … and if I would drop a bomb shell like this in front of you … who knew what you would do … and let's not forget that you were sick too… still are " he finished as Ezra sat on the bench , he cupped his own face in his hands as he was staring at the ground quietly , soon enough Hardy joined him and sat next to him , waiting for him to speak up but he kept avoiding everything .

Hardy was right , those days were just like unstoppable nightmares for Ezra , he spent most of his time at home , drinking more than usual , he never listened to people around him , he did nothing useful back then and he had right not to … everything turned into a mess for him in one night .

" how did you find out ?"Hardy placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder as Ezra was trying not to burst in tears .

" Aria told me … she is here … in New York … can you believe it ?" he scoffed as he was trying to push back these sad thoughts .

" I spent two years trying to avoid her … to keep her safe and now … "

" how did you find her ?"

" I didn't … she did . we ran into each other in a party " he explained

" a party ? wow dude sine when you became a party guy and I didn't know?" he joked but Ezra didn't laugh

" I only went there because Sam called me and said that a student need a help with her studies and he recommended me … and well guess who was the student ?"

" wait … Aria is a student in here ? in Columbia university ?" Hardy asked amused as Ezra only nodded him. After a few seconds he asked a question that Ezra was afraid the most

" have you told her why you left ?"

" no "

" don't you think it's time to tell her ? I mean right now you're hiding this from her too …"

" it will destroy her … I tell her when the right time comes "

" so what now ? what are you gonna do ?" Hardy asked as Ezra only gave him a shrug , and stood up .

" I'm meeting her tomorrow night to help her … do you wanna come ?" Hardy nodded him as they both got separated and walked to the opposite sides of the campus .

The library seemed more less crowded than ever … there were only a few people in it … most of them were familiar faces . some of them were Aria's friends or classmates , she really did came along with them and made them her friends .

" are you sure this is a good idea ? " Spencer questioned as she and Aria found a table free for themselves .

" it's not the best option but I need help … and besides that way I can get close to him " Aria sat on the stool as she and Spencer waited a few more minutes before Ezra and Hardy showed up in the library .

" what is Hardy doing here ?" Aria whispered panicking but she didn't wait for the answer as they got close enough while she tried to stay normal and pretend to be fine .

" Hi Aria … it's good to see you " Hardy approached her and gave her a hug as Aria did the same .

" yeah … you too " Aria blushed as she secretly gave him a questioning look but he didn't reply .

" hey " Ezra said softly to the two girls in front of him as Aria nodded with a smile but Spencer seemed to have something to talk .

" wow… it's been a long time since the last time I saw you . " Spencer said to Hardy while he winked at her causing her to blush as he chuckled .

They all came out of their thoughts by the loud sound of the thunder and lightning from outside , it was raining pretty hard as the sound of the wind in the canals could be heard .

" I heard it's gonna be a storm here tonight … so let's get started before it gets worse " Aria told the group as she leaded Ezra to a desk near the window while Hardy and Spencer walked their own way to the book shelves . Aria could see them talking , she guessed their subject was about her and Ezra but she didn't care , all she wanted at the moment was to pay attention to Ezra's word and actually uses his help with her dissertation .

It was 11:00 pm and there still a few people in there , some of the people rather stay in the library and not go out on the storm , Hardy and Spencer were busy chatting about stuff while Ezra was looking through at Aria's researches , and Aria was giving all if her attention to Ezra . all the people in the campus listened at the speakers as soon as they heard the voice

"_attention all the students in the Columbia campus , the storms is heading to the east side of the city which is here , we would like you all to stay in the university building and don't leave wherever you are , and stay calm , we will update as soon as we can "_ the sound of the manager made everyone groan and sigh , they were stuck in the campus , for their own safety none of them could leave where they were .

Suddenly the lights went out because of the storm which made everyone scream in the library as Aria grabbed Ezra's hand immediately . he didn't pull back and try to make her calm .

" I'm here , it's fine " he responded by approaching her .

" does anyone have any flashlights or candles?" Spencer asked as she was trying to look around by her phone's light . she finally managed to find an old torch as it turned up . she made everyone in the library to make a circle and sat next to each other .

" how long are we gonna be stuck in here ?" Bella , Spencer and Aria's friend asked as they all sat there around each other .

" I .. I don't know , I guess a few hours " Spencer's answer made everyone sigh .

" okay what should we do ?" Tyler , one of the people in the library asked . he was always cheerful and a player , he was around the girls all the time and hooking up with them , and he also had a big crush on Aria , he even did asked her out once but Aria rejected him . until this day she was the only girl that has rejected Tyler in the whole campus , but against all odds he was friends with Hardy and Ezra too .

"we wait Tyler " Ezra simply responded as he turned around and saw him .

" hey bro I didn't see you there " he said gladly as Ezra smiled and nodded .

"let's play a game " Hardy told everyone as they looked at him confused .

" what game?" Miranda asked him

" I don't know … we all know each other , at least we can entertain ourselves while we're here " he responded as one of the boys spoke up

" I'll start … " the boy , who's name was John said as he looked at Bella

" Bella … truth or dare ?" everyone applauses him from his choice of game , even though they all knew what kind of subject are they going to play .

"hmm…dare " she responded playfully as he smirked

" I dare you … to take off your clothes and sit here naked " everyone looked at John in disbelief , but they were also waiting for Bella to see if she goes for it . after a few seconds of thinking Bella finally stood up and took her white dress and sat on the ground in her underwear while all the boys in the room were smirking and observing her .

" now my turn … " Miranda took the lead and turned and looked at Hardy

"truth or dare ?"she asked him as he laughed

"truth … go for it " Hardy said proudly as everyone waited for Miranda to speak up .

" if you could sleep with someone in this room … who would you pick?"Miranda asked him as he looked around and took a look at all the girls around him ,after a soft chuckle he turned around .

"I would pick … Spencer " Hardy said cheerfully as the guys whistled for his choice while Spencer blushed and looked at him in disbelief .Hardy responded her look by winking at her .

" I'll go next "Tyler said as he looked at Aria causing her to get nervous , especially now that Ezra was sitting directly in front of her "

"Aria … truth or dare?" Tyler asked him teasingly , Ezra turned up and looked at Tyler but then he stared at the floor .

"umm… truth … I guess ." Aria said as she looked at Tyler and all the people around the room .she immediately regret that she was even playing as soon as she realized that Ezra was there too

"how many guys have you slept with ?." Tyler asked as Aria looked at Ezra who was listening at them but not looking at her .

Aria took a deep breath and looked at Ezra , she wasn't sure if she should tell the truth but on the other hand she wanted to know Ezra's reaction and see if he still cares . after a few moments off silence , Aria without cutting her look at Ezra , who was still staring at the ground , she finally responded .

" two " Aria even didn't bother herself to give him a complete answer , immediately after her answer Ezra turned her head up and looked at him , Aria was looking at him too . there was a sad yet confused expression in Ezra's face as he kept staring at Aria in disbelief . Aria could tell he looked hurt , sad even mad but she didn't know what to do .

None of them were paying any attention to the people around them and what they were saying , they just simply looking at each other , Hardy slowly tapped at Spencer's leg and made her looking at them . Hardy and Spencer both realized the tension between the two exes but none of them could do anything to stop it , eventually Ezra looked away from her eyes and shook his head . he was still sad and mad and everyone around him could notice that too , but Aria didn't pull back and lead the game , she could use this opportunity to make him talk .

" my turn " she said quickly as everyone got quiet , she slowly looked at Ezra and started .

" Ezra … truth or dare ?" Ezra looked at her unbelievable , "she could not be serious right now" he thought himself , but he didn't back off and played her way

" truth " he told her proudly as everyone noticed the tension between them , it wasn't something that anyone could explain .

" why did you leave Rosewood ?" Aria immediately asked him as people looked at her confused , not sure what she is talking about . the only people who knew were her , Hardy , Spencer and Ezra .

"is she serious ?" Hardy whispered in Spencer's ear as she didn't respond . they both only looked at the damaged couple . Ezra yet let out a soft scoff as he ran his fingers in his hair .

" different reasons " he responded as she instantly cut him off seriously

"that's not an answer "

" it could be "

" easy guys " Spencer yelled at them as she finally stopped them , she couldn't let them fight in front of their friends who had absolutely no idea what they were saying

"it's really immature of both of you to bring this subject here … don't you think ?" Hardy told them as they both remained quiet . Aria regret of her question , she wished anything to take the moment back and didn't be this stupid . but Ezra still seemed to be pretty mad at her . he got up from the floor and walked towards the door . he couldn't stay there any longer , he needed to leave the place .

"Ezra come on … you can't go out in this weather " Hardy stated as Ezra shook his head and mumbled something as he walked out of the door .

Followed by him , Aria also stood up and walked towards the door , she got out of the library but it was too hard for her to look around in that horrible weather , she finally managed to find Ezra's track as he was walking fast in the hallway , soon enough Aria came close to him but he kept walking until he reached for the front door and went to the yard .

" Ezra wait " Aria shouted as Ezra kept walking further and further to the storm . they were both getting wet by the rain but none of them even remotely care in the moment .

" go away Aria " Ezra snapped back but he couldn't stop her from coming to him and standing in front of him . he tried to pass her but he failed as she blocked his way . he tried to stay calm but she was crossing the line .

" Aria … get back inside " he said as she responded quickly answered him .

" just listen to me –"

" I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU , OKAY? … I just want to be alone … is that too much to ask ?" he snapped back harshly as she was looking at him , instead of walking away and letting him go , Aria did something that none of them expected her to do .

She instantly crashed her lips to Ezra and kissed him as hard as she could , making him forgot everything that has happened in the past couple minutes. Ezra yet was still in shocked by her action , but more surprisingly he didn't pull away and after a couple of minutes he let himself to be selfish and kissed her back , allowing her tongue in his mouth as he groaned in her mouth , she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his body to hers while his hands were resting on her hips .

After two years being apart , it was a rough kiss , it was a make up for all of the days that they spent separated , but surely it wasn't a good thing to do especially in their situation .

After a few minutes when things were getting more and more heated suddenly by no one's expectation Ezra pulled back , he created a small distance between him and Aria as he was gasping in air . he didn't know what to do as Aria was watching him confused .

Without a word being said , Ezra passed her and walked out , it wasn't the best move that had did but like he said to her he needed to be alone and that kiss couldn't change his mind .

Aria just stood there by herself as she was watching Ezra going further until he disappeared .

" he needs to know " Aria told herself as she walked back to the library . she finally made her decision to tell him about Adam , hiding his own son from him won't end well for both of them . she needed to tell him so he could get a chance to know his son and be a part of his life , so he could raise him and learn him everything , so he could support him in his life and keep him safe .

_**End of chapter 6 **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter , it wasn't my best chapter though .please share your thoughts with me **_

_**I will update as soon as I get enough reviews **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys **_

_**I just wanted to thank you guys for your amazing reviews and support it means a lot to me . sorry for updating this late … I've been abroad and I didn't have access to my laptop . **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it . and keep reviewing **_

" _he needs to know "_

Walking across the hallway , Aria didn't know where she belonged any more , she didn't know who she belonged anymore , she has reached to the breaking point , the only thing that was making her to breath in this cruel world was her only and only son , her little baby boy , she has missed him a lot , more than anyone could imagine , she cursed herself under her breath , she didn't want to be here , she didn't want to be away from her son , from her only family but she didn't have a choice , her mother was so insisting that she should graduate from university with a good degree so she could have a good life for herself and her son … but that was before , before she found her old lover , before she found her soul mate .

She seriously messed up everything with Ezra last night , she was too stubborn to find out why he had left that she hurt him more than she could fix it , but she wasn't going to give up , he deserved to know everything , he deserved to know about his son , he deserved to be a part of his life, watching him as he grows up , protecting him from danger . but Aria clearly knew that it is going to be a mess when he finds out because she knows him , he wasn't going to act cool about it , to act cool about the fact that she had hide their baby from him . she already made things worse between him , first he found out she slept with another guy and then she was so stupid to make him talk in front of the people , to disappoint him in front of everyone , but then the worse part … when he rejected her after she kissed him . Aria honestly didn't know why she did it , she just went for it .

The hallway was empty , no one was around , everyone was still processing the last night's storm which has continued until morning , Aria could hear the sound of rain drops , she slowly walked to her dorm room but she stopped .

She could hear a sound of a melody from the distance , it was so familiar to her , she took a step back and followed the sound , it was truly one of the most amazing and hearing melody that she has heard in her life , it was a sound of someone playing piano from the musical hall . she slowly approached the empty room as she gasped .

She didn't expect to see this , she was a little surprised to see Ezra was the one who was playing the piano , he was the one who was creating this amazing voice in the distance , she didn't want to interrupt him because she knew he would stop if he sees her , he didn't seem to notice that Aria was there and she was grateful for that . she kept her gap with him as she watched him smoothly , as he was dancing with his fingers on the keyboard , playing as he was pressing his fingers on the keyboard , a soft smile appeared on her lips as she was watching him , she pressed her head on the wall next to her as she enjoying the view , they were the only people there . she honestly didn't know how she felt about , she always thought she was done with him , that they will never go back together but now , she was having second thoughts , she could never understand why Ezra wrote that book but she knew perfectly that he regretted writing it , which was a good sign .

As Aria was observing him , he slowly winced his fingers back from the keyboard until he finally stopped . he let out a shaky breath as he was trying to relax himself , Aria couldn't understand why he was doing that . he seemed fine in flesh in front of him , what has changed ? . she watched her he placed one hand on his head as he ran the other one through the pocket of his pants , it was like he was looking from something .

Aria could tell he was nervous , maybe her being there wasn't going to help him but she couldn't stay away , she finally wanted him to feel her in the room as she finally spoke up .

" that was nice " Aria stated with a kind voice as Ezra suddenly pulled back his hand from the pocket , leaving the thing that he was holding in its place .he didn't dare to look at her , he didn't want to look at her because he knew he couldn't hide his feelings .

Aria slowly approached him as she sat next to him , she was glad that he didn't flinch back , she was looking at him as he kept staring at the keyboard.

" you never told me you play "

" you never told me you slept with someone else" he told her as he finally dared himself and looked up at her in the eyes sadly . it was too late for him to take back his words , he had no right to protest , they weren't together . he stared at her as she remained silent while she was staring back at him . she could see the hurt and sadness through his blue eyes , she wanted to kiss him , to make him forget about everything , to forget what they have been through but it wasn't the right time .

Unable to control herself she took a short look at his pink perfectly shaped lips but she looked back quickly , Ezra yet noticed her look on his lips but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable , so he cleared his throat as Aria looked on the keyboard .

" I … I learnt it when I … when I was in high school … I always play when I feel … numb … worthless-" Ezra said with a bitter laugh as she cut him off .

" you're not worthless " she stated seriously as he looked at her again , he didn't want to argue with her again .she could clearly see how fragile and broken he was , she may tried to ignore it but she couldn't hide it forever , he was hopeless like a failure , she needed to give him hope , a reason to leave , to feel special .

" look … I'm sorry for how I acted last night … I was too obsessed to know –"

"why I left ?" he cut her off with a sarcastic tone . he could see she broke with his words , he couldn't blame her , she deserved to know , but he knew exactly how she was going to react and he didn't want that , he didn't need her pity . but on the other hand he was tired of hurting her , he blurted out .

" I … there are two main reasons … that I left rosewood " he finally started as Aria looked at him as she listening carefully .

" first … after everything that happen in New York … um… Mona … " he stopped but she didn't give up .

" Mona what ?" she asked a bit angry

"she knew I was helping you … and she threat me to I have to leave the town and stop helping you guys … or else … " he took a deep breath as he continued while he was avoiding Aria's gaze on him .

" or … she would tell the police that you killed Shanna " he finished himself as he remained quiet as Aria was processing his words . she couldn't believe it , she would be lying if she says that she didn't expect this but she didn't know what to do . a single fresh tear fell from Aria's eyes as she wiped it immediately with the back of her hand . Ezra gave her the chance to understand things then he could continue .

" I … I couldn't let you go to prison … Aria " he said sadly as he looked at her , she was silently crying , he hated it , he hated that she was crying but on the other hand she knew that he cared about her .

Aria tried to wipe off the tears over and over until she finally gave up . after a few moments of silence she finally stopped and spoke .

" why didn't you tell me ?" she whispered as her voice was cracking , she was weak but she didn't care .

"you already know the answer …"

She remained quiet , she couldn't protest , that was from the past , there is no way that she could take back those days … that she can take back the days that she has spent without him ,she slowly wiped the tears again with the back of her hand as he remained quiet and once in a while he tapped to one of the pieces of the keyboard .

" what – what is the second reason … that you left ?" her voice was cracking as she tried to ask her question , she had to know the whole story before throwing a bomb shell in his life , she had to know , she just did .

Yet Ezra , who hated this question .. took a deep breath , he didn't want to answer it , he didn't want to tell her , he knew how broken she can be when she finds out , if her really and still _cares _about him . he let out of shaky sigh before preparing himself and try to find the proper words to tell her . this isn't going to be easy . he didn't want to look weak in front of him , like he was needed but deep down he knew that Aria it , she deserved to make her decision about him . he cleared his throat before blurting out .

" I have brain tumor " Suddenly Ezra blurted out which caused Aria to look at him immediately and suck in breath , she didn't expect this , she didn't know what to think , what to say . this wasn't happening , this couldn't be real , it just couldn't .

Aria's eyes were still locked in his as he gave him time to process his words , she didn't react anything , she just stared at him , wishing that it would be just some stupid joke but it wasn't . he was _serious , _more serious than she has ever seen him in her life . he never break the eye contact with her as she shook her head and ran a hand through her straight brown hair . she looked away from him for a second then she reconnected with her gaze with him again , but then he couldn't take it , he pulled back as he kept staring at the piano , he knew this wasn't enough , he started this … now he had to finish it.

Aria opened her mouth to talk several minutes later but she shot it again as soon as she saw Ezra speaking up .

" I … I found out when I took some test … for my health in New York after I got shot "

She felt sick , she was disgust from herself , all this time she was trying to push him to tell her but she didn't know how frustrating it could be for him to say it out loud . she felt guilty

It was still too much for her to handle , he had known since he got back from New York and didn't tell her ? she was furious about this but she knew she didn't have right to protest , she couldn't possibly blame him for not telling her , this wasn't something that you could just split in someone's face .

" wh-why didn't you tell me ? didn't I deserve to know this ?" Aria said with a harsh voice , but it didn't surprise Ezra , he knew her pretty well and he knew exactly how she was going to react .

" because I … I didn't want to – "

" you didn't want to upset me ! ? well guess what ? I feel miserable know , I hate myself right now … you may didn't upset me then … but you did now " she said loudly ,she knew this was his answer , and he knew it too. fragile he could tell she was , a single tear fell from her eyes as she wiped it away furiously , she didn't want to look weak in front of him .

" there was no point of telling you … you couldn't change the fact that I was –"

" it doesn't matter ! " she screamed from the top of her lungs as Ezra flinched . she was beyond angry but Ezra knew this was his own fault , he couldn't fight with her over this , he didn't have enough strength to .

" you're right " he just simply whispered . so quietly but he knew Aria heard him . by the time she was crying quietly , she still couldn't believe it , she just couldn't .

"this isn't about me being right or wrong … this is about you being so selfish that you hurt the people who care about you Ezra … you think you're doing the right thing but you have no idea how much damage you cause " she explained to him , she wasn't angry anymore , she was tired , tired of him repeating this habit over and over . the only thing that he could do was to nod , he didn't dare to look Aria in the eyes , he didn't dare to see her broken . he didn't want to . he knew what he did .

"how did this even happen to you ?"

" it's because it's sex-linked … my grandfather had it … now I have it … and if I ever have kids … there's chance that they have it too " _kids , Adam_

Now it made sense , Adam wasn't just sick without any reason , he was like Ezra , Aria couldn't think what their little son was going through .he was only one year old , he couldn't be sick but fortunately they found out pretty soon and now he is under treatment but was Ezra ? was he in a good condition or no ?

" but doctors can remove it right ? " she asked desperately more than ever .Ezra yet let out a bitter laugh before answering her .

" yeah yeah they can but … there's only forty percent chance that I stay stay alive during the surgery … it's a high risk , I can't take it… I've been under treatment for two years and … but it doesn't seem to work because I found out about it a little late … honestly I gave up … I don't care if I'm gonna die tomorrow or two years from now … because I don't have any motive to live for " he said sadly as Aria listened to every single word of his , she couldn't imagine how heartbroken he was at the moment , he was so desperate that any single thing could make him happy , he shouldn't feel this way , he had to fight for his life , for his family , for his _son ._

" what if I give you the motive ? " she told him as he looked up and faced her , he saw how desperate she was to bring him back , to fix things ,but he was beyond damaged . did she really want to be a guy who's sick?

He didn't know how to respond , the only he did was to stare at her and wait for her reaction , she slowly got up as she took Ezra's hand in hers and make him stand up and follow her .

They both walked out from the room and headed to Aria's dorm room in absolute silence , the only voice that they could hear was the sound of the rain drops hitting the ceiling and glasses . no words exchanged between them as they both walked down to the hall with their hands connecting with each other , none of them pulled back , they didn't want to , they wanted to keep bonding and be together but both of them were selfish enough to not confess this to each other .

As they got closer to her door , Aria stopped , _is this really a good time to tell him ? he is so fragile and he may break down by the idea of her keeping their baby from him_. Aria thought herself but she pushed them back as she tried to find her keys from her purse but something stopped her .

Ezra took her arm strongly in his hand as he spin her around and pinned her to the wall next to the door , they were inches away from each other , as they were locking their eyes with each other lustfully , eventually Ezra couldn't handle the temptation anymore as he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her hard and passionately . Aria yet who was waiting for this for a long time kissed him back eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Ezra hold the back of her thigh and pulled it up to his waist . she opened her mouth wider and gave him a full access as they tongues were thrusting with each other , they didn't want to stop , they couldn't . he wrapped his muscle arms around her waist as he closed the gap completely between them and pulled her closer , they both moaned loudly as their bodies pressed with each other . they could feel each other's heat as Ezra gave up on her mouth and trailed kisses down to her neck and collarbone , he sucked , bite and nibbled every inches of her skin as she was biting her lower lip , avoiding her moans and screams considering that they were in the hallway .

Aria yet was growing impatient and groaned loudly as she felt his erection , pressing to her hot and wet center , she grew bold as she slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped her tiny hand around his huge erect member , she almost forgot how huge it was , how good it felt when he was inside him , Ezra moaned her name while he was panting as he felt her hand stroking him through his thick jeans . she almost managed to unbutton and unzip his pants as Ezra successfully unzipped her zip in her back as he touched her bare skin , he wanted her , she wanted him , there was no pointing of denying this and they were both agreed on this .

As Aria was slipping her hand inside his boxers Ezra stopped her and pulled back while they were both breathing heavily .a disappointed yet confused expression showed up in Aria's face as he held her wrists in his strong hands. If he didn't want this then why did he go for it in the first place ?

" not here " he whispered as he was catching his breath , Aria yet sighed in relief as she realized he was rejecting her . but he was right , they couldn't do it in the hallway . Aria zipped her black short dress as Ezra did the same thing with his pants , she took a short look at the dorm room Ezra followed her gaze and found out what she meant . he didn't have strength to talk , the only thing he did in her response was to nod as Aria smiled at him cheerfully and reached for her keys to open the door .

There was no returning back , they were going to do this , they were going to express their love for each other , to show each other how much they care , how much they missed each other , they didn't just want to hook up together , they wanted to make love , to make up this two years of being apart , this two years of being in pain .

Aria almost forgot what he wanted to tell him , he already got his motive, he got her , she was battling with herself to unlock the door as Ezra was standing behind him and placed kisses on the back of her neck as he was touching her bare skin with his hands . Aria lost herself as she let out a breathy moan and finally managed to open the door .

" surprise ! look who's here "she said cheerfully as she got up but then she stopped

All the sudden , the time stopped as she opened the door and faced the most unexpected thing in that moment , she froze , the world was spinning around her , her eyes widened as she saw them , they weren't suppose to be here , none of them .she didn't know what to do , she swallowed hard and took a deep breath a she saw Alison standing in front of her and Ezra as she was holding Adam in her arms .

Alison was also surprised and shocked , she didn't expect to see Ezra there , she didn't even know he was there but she knew that he didn't know about Adam . she froze as she was standing there speechless with Adam in her arms .

but Ezra wasn't surprised , he was confused and curious from the view , not because of Alison but because of the baby that she was holding , he didn't have any idea who this baby is , but he seemed so cute to him , with his hazel eyes and brown curly hair , he was so similar to Aria , it was like he was her other half but it wasn't possible , Aria lost the baby in the accident , she couldn't have lied about this , she wasn't that cruel but only if Ezra knew the _truth_ …

they were all standing there quietly for a few seconds the only thing that they could her was Adam , making baby noises until someone finally broke the silence

"Aria … who is this baby ?"

_**End of chapter 7 **_

_**Sneak peeks for the next chapters **_

"_YOU LIED TO ME "_

" _I didn't have a choice "_

_LB_

" _he will come around eventually "_

" _it doesn't change that fact that he hates me "_

_LB_

" _someone call an ambulance please !"_

_LB_

"_why the hell did you bring him here ?"_

_**BAMB , you guys finally found out why he left rosewood , and yet he met his cute baby boy , but wait for it because the drama just started .**_

_**A/N : thanks everyone for your amazing reviews , it means the world to me and keep reviewing if you want this story to continue , I have some major ideas so the next chapters but it's just the beginning ,please share your thoughts and theories with me and give me some of your good ideas for the story , it means a world to me , and remember review is motivation so please please review , I love you all and thanks for the support.**_

_**And check out my other story " the wrong brother " too .**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you , keep reviewing , and I hope you enjoy this chapter .and sorry for updating late , a relative of mine passed away and I was super busy**_

_**One little twist : Ezra will find out about Adam in this chapter but not in the beginning , so be patient . love you all**_

they were all standing there quietly for a few seconds the only thing that they could her was Adam , making baby noises until someone finally broke the silence

"Aria … who is this baby ?"

_**Flashback **_

" _so you're not coming ?" she says as she pouts with the puppy eyes which made Ezra laugh nonstop ._

" _look … I would love to but I don't think it's good idea for your family to meet me in your cousin's baby shower " _

" _why ? they already know you "_

" _they do … and they also know that I used to be your teacher so … maybe next time ? I promise " Ezra said as he raised his hands to wrap them around his loveable girlfriend , Aria yet , let out a frustrated sigh as she put her hands on Ezra's which were around her waist ._

" _I … I just thought everything would be fine between us and my family … "_

" _I know sweetie … but they will come along eventually … I mean look at the good side … at least they let us stay together " Ezra said as he placed chaste kisses on Aria's neck and shoulder . _

" _hey your cousin's baby was girl right ?" Ezra suddenly asked curiously as Aria chuckled softly _

" _a boy " Aria said cheerfully as Ezra groaned _

" _you don't like baby boys ?" she asked him as she turned around and faced him who was battling with himself to find an answer ._

" _no no I do … but I like baby girls more with their cute dresses and tiny fingers " he said as he was trying to cover his blushed cheeks as Aria was looking at him in disbelief , she has never seen Ezra talking about babies like this ._

" _well boys have tiny fingers too … I like boys more " Aria said innocently with a funny tone as Ezra sighed ._

" _we're not gonna get along if we ever have kids , are we ?" Ezra giggled as Aria shook her head in agreement with a wide smile in her lips ._

" _what would you name them ?" Aria asked several minutes later as she was laying her head back on Ezra's shoulder . Ezra looked at her in confusion , not sure what she was talking about ._

" _the babies I mean … if we ever have kids … what would you name them ?" Aria asked him as he was looking at her with a soft smile , after few seconds of thinking he finally came up with an answer ._

" _I love daisy … for the girl and … for the boy … I … I like Adam " Ezra answered as he was stroking Aria's hair but she suddenly turned around and looked at him with a funny face _

" _Adam ? seriously ? " Aria giggled as Ezra threw her a pillow but she successfully caught it . _

" _hey ! what's wrong with Adam ?" Ezra asked defensively as Aria leant down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips ._

_**End of the flashback**_

"Aria ? Aria ?" Ezra called her name again as she looked around , she was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot about where she was and who she was with . she could see confusion in both Ezra and Alison's face , none of them knew what was going on , the only person who could fix this situation was herself .

" umm … sorry , what did you say ?" Aria said as she turned her face from Alison to Ezra's with a slight fear in her eyes .

" he asked who this baby is " Alison responded her as she took a short look at her and Adam again . this wasn't how Aria planned to tell Ezra about their son , not at all , maybe she was right , maybe she shouldn't tell him yet , but why ? what's stopping her ?no , she had to tell him no matter what happens next .

" this is … Adam , my cousin's baby " Aria let out as she heard Alison's heavy breaths from her back , why the hell did she say that ? she didn't want to lie to him anymore .

" well … why is he with you guys ?" Ezra asked her unknowingly as Alison came up with an answer .

" I'm babysitting him … her parents are out of town so I brought him with me here " Alison responded as Ezra nodded quietly , Aria could tell he was curious , the way he was looking at Adam … it was like he knew there's a connection between them .

And Adam with being the cutest alive thing on earth was mesmerizing Ezra , he couldn't get his eyes off him , a soft smile came across Ezra's face as baby started grinning .

" Ali … can-can I talk to you outside ?" Aria asked her as Ezra was looking at the two ladies , he could see it was important as Ali nodded quickly .

" hey … do you want me to hold watch him while you guys are talking ?" he suggested as Ali looked at Aria to ask her permission but Ezra didn't wait for her to respond , he quickly walked to them .

" hey buddy … come here " he said as he raised his hands and took Adam from her and held him in his own arms , it felt kinda strange but familiar at the same .

In Aria's eyes this moment was truly one of the best moments of her life as he saw her little boy in his father's protective arms as he was making funny faces for him to make him laugh which it actually worked . she never wanted this moment to end , she wanted to sat there all day and watch them playing together , they were a perfect match , just like she always thought they will be . Alison seemed to enjoy this memorable scene too , she didn't know why Aria was afraid to tell Ezra the truth , she knew that he wouldn't hurt them .

As they both got out of the room to the hallway , Aria carefully closed the door , to make sure he wouldn't hear them but she knew he wouldn't because he was too busy playing with his unknown child .

" what the hell are you doing here !?why the hell did you bring him here !" Aria asked madly

" I'm sorry but your mom insisted to bring him here … she said you seemed depressed and she wanted to make you happy , I swear if I knew he was here I wouldn't bring him here " Alison explained as Aria let out a breathy sigh from her throat , she knew it wasn't her fault , but her mother should have just listened to her words .

" why haven't you told him yet ?" this was it … the question that she hated the most in the world , why ? why hasn't she involved him with their baby's life , to be honest she didn't know the answer either .

" I .. I don't know … I wanted to tell him today , I did but as soon as I saw Adam in the room … I just lost it "

"but he deserves to know … " Aria nodded , she put her hands on her head as she let them rest there and ran them through her hair .

" look … you have to take Adam back to rosewood _now _… as much as I missed him and I want him here … he can't be … not at least until I tell Ezra" she stated as a single fresh tear came out from her eyes , Ali nodded as they both headed back inside .

Ezra didn't seemed to notice the girls in his back as he was laying Adam on the bed as he was tickling him softly , the sound of Adam's laugh was everywhere in the room , Ezra was chuckling from the little boy's action as he kept tickling him softly , Aria smiled to herself as she saw the cuteness between those two . Adam was so amused by Ezra's move as he reached his tiny hands to hold Ezra's and lead them to his stomach where he was tickling him , the poor boy was too young to tell Ezra himself .

" this can be permanent Aria … if you tell him the truth" Alison whispered in Aria's ears as she passed her and walked to the boys , she bent down next to them and hugged Adam slowly and carefully as she faced Ezra's protest .

" I'm sorry but the fun is over … I have to take him back " Alison apologized Ezra as she got up while she was holding Adam .

" I thought you said his parents are out of town –"

" they are … but not for long , I gotta take him back home " the was a short silence between the three people which gave Ezra time to process everything that just happened . soon enough Alison said her goodbyes with Ezra and Aria as she quickly headed outside followed by Aria . Ezra waited for her in the room

" go to Spencer's for now until I handle Ezra " she ordered as Alison obeyed and went to Spencer's apartment in the city central .

Aria got back to the room as she sighed and closed the door , Ezra was standing in front of her as he was leaning back to the desk in his back , there was a high tension between them which was filled with awkwardness . if Alison wasn't in her dorm room then they would definitely sleep with each other , none of them didn't know what this meant , do they want each other back? Of course they did .

"So…" Aria began as she stepped closer to Ezra as he didn't move or do anything , he just looked her back

" I … I don't know what to say " she stated as Ezra looked at her and sighed

"me neither " he responded as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, Aria felt all heated up again by his small touch .

" I'm sorry … for earlier , I didn't know what I was doing , I guess I just missed you and I understand if –" Ezra was interrupted as Aria took the both sides of his face in her hands as she connected their lips chastely , Ezra didn't pull back even he wrapped his arms around her softly as he pulled her closer to his own body , feeling the warmth of her skin as their lips were connecting , the kiss … it wasn't harsh or passionate , it was lovable and slow. Eventually after a few seconds they both pulled back , catching for air as their foreheads were pressed together while their eyes were still closed , enjoying each other's company

" I missed you too " she whispered against his lips as he opened his eyes to face her , a soft smile came across his lips as he heard those words , he has been waiting to hear them ever since he left rosewood .he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly , she closed her eyes as she held his back and pressed her head on his shoulder , she had no idea when she started crying as she noticed the tears were falling from her eyes , slowly getting Ezra's shirt wet , he noticed as well that she was crying as he felt her teats , soaking his shirt but he didn't mind , he just tightened his grip around her waist as she let out a breathy sob from her throat , she didn't hold back and kept crying as Ezra stroked her hair from her back , comforting her as she kept sobbing .

" we're gonna be okay … I promise " he told her as he kissed her forehead slightly , he managed to wipe the tears away from her cheek as she smiled weakly to him .

" can we meet up later ? I – I promised Spencer that I would go see her today " she whispered as her voice was cracking while she cleaned her face with the back of her hands .

" yeah sure " he nodded as she placed a small kiss on the top of her head which made her smile .

" I'll wait for your call " he said as he kissed her one more time and walked to the door , after he left the room Aria let out a shaky breath as she walked to the bathroom , fixing her make up and changed her clothes to something more comfortable , she wore a white top with a sweater as she zipped her sweatpants and got out of the room , she walked to her car as she got in and drove to Spencer's .

After about an hour of driving and being stuck in the traffic considered the rainy weather she finally got into the front of Spencer's apartment.

LB

The next morning Aria woke up with the worst headache of her life , she arched back and laid back on her sides , "thank god is Saturday " she thought herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the bed across from her to see Hanna which she wasn't there , as soon as she heard the water running from the bathroom she sighed , last night hasn't been the easiest night of her life .after Ezra left she went to Spencer's apartment to see her son after two months of being apart , god she had missed him so much . she spent the entire evening playing with him until he fell asleep from exhaustion as Aria said her temporary goodbye to him and let Alison bring him back to rosewood . even though her mother called her and asked her that why she brought Adam back but the only explanation that Aria gave her was that she has a lot of school work and she had to focus on her studies which seemed to convinced her for now but she knew that eventually Ella was going to get suspicious .

She got up from the bed and grabbed a new pair of underwear as she knocked on the bathroom door to let Hanna know that she was waiting for her .

" Hanna ! hurry up !" she said loudly through the woody door as she heard Hanna groaning and shut the water .

She looked around as she noticed her phone was lighting , she reached it and looked at it as she saw the missed calls and texts , two of them from Noel who was checking on her and making sure that she was okay , the other ones from Ezra who seemed to be as much worried as he was yesterday .

She texted him back , letting him know that she was okay and she wanted to meet him tonight , she figured after this whole week they both needed a time break from everything and now that they were finally back together , it would be easier for her to tell him .

He responded her back and told her that they can meet up tonight and she had some special plans for her which made Aria more excited than ever !. she told him that she couldn't wait until they made their deal and agreed to meet up at the address that he was giving her .

She threw her phone on the bed as soon as Hanna got out of the bathroom.

"God … what's taking you so long ?" Aria groaned as Hanna looked at her with a big smile in her face .

" what's with the smile ?" she joked as Hanna let out a soft giggle before responding her .

" Caleb is in town and I'm gonna meet him in two hours … fortunately he stays here for a week so … -"

" got it … the room is all yours " she smiled as Hanna looked at her friend.

" wow I never thought it would be so easy to convince you "

Aria tapped her on the shoulder as she found her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her , after a hot shower and relaxing she finally came out and tried to get ready for her date with Ezra , after two years and being a single mom , she was still feeling like a teenager , remembering all the time when she sneaked around with Ezra while he was her teacher . even though it was dangerous and hard but it was also exciting and fun for her.

After looking over and over to her closet for finding the right outfit for tonight , she finally managed to choose a red tank top with her jeans as she was getting ready for tonight she heard a knock on the door . she quickly looked at her watch and realized that she was a bit late as she walked to the door fast and opened the door . Ezra was standing in front of her a white shirt and dark grey pants as he looked at Aria with his mouth wide open , he could truly never find someone as beautiful as her , Aria gave her a soft smile as she was trying to cover her blush .she quickly stepped aside as she let him inside her mini apartment . after closing the door she rushed to her drawer , trying to get ready as fast as she could while she was wearing her diamond earrings .

While Aria was battling with herself to gather things together , Ezra could tell how nervous she was , he stepped closer to her from her back as he put his arms around her waist from the back and placed open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck and collarbone , he heard a soft moan as he smirked against her sensitive skin .

" you look stunning " he stated as he kissed her temple and spun her around slowly .

" shall we ?" he asked as he offered her his hand and gladly she took his arm in her hands and giggled

" lead the way" they walked out of the campus as Ezra took her to some place that she has never been before , he walked up from the stairs as he let Aria go first , after going a few levels they finally reached to the roof as Ezra opened the door for her . her jaw dropped as she watched the view in front of her , New York's lights were shinning in the sky as they were standing feet up from the ground . she walked further as she witnessed the candles and rose petals along her way , she was tearing up from the joy as she remembered the things that this man would do for her . she turned around and watched Ezra who was coming closer to her as he reached for her hand and kissed it gently , she placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she kept holding her head on his chest , enjoying from each other's company as they were staring at the lights of the city , as they both sat down while Aria was laying her back on his chest as he was wrapping his arms around her . she decided to enjoy this moment as much as she can because she knew perfectly that she may not be able to be with him for a while as soon as he finds out about Adam . she rested her arms on his as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

" will it ever be the same ?us?" Aria suddenly blurted out as she remained on her position . she could hear Ezra's heart beating a little irregular , she thought it may be because of his tumor but she didn't know for sure . he let out a shaky sigh before answering

" we've been through a lot … and it's not going to be easy now either "his voice was cracking as she turned around and looked at him , she could tell he was so close to breaking down as his eyes were soaking wet .

" Ezra … - "

"I'm sorry … " he apologized as he looked away from her , avoiding to look at her in the eyes , he didn't need her pity , he just wanted her to be with slowly reached for his cheek as she wiped away a fresh tear from his eye .

" hey … even in your darkest days … you still have me no matter what … you're going to be okay just like always " she told him as she kissed his hands which was locked with hers , he laughed bitterly as she was comforting him .

" oh umm … I forgot my jacket in the car … I'll go get it " Aria said as he got up but Ezra stopped her

" I'll go bring it –"

" it's okay … I'm going , do you need anything ?" she asked as he shook his head and gave her a soft smile , she returned it as she walked downstairs until she was finally out of side .

Ezra sighed as he was rubbing his forehead , he heard the sound of Aria's phone , he turned around as he looked up at her phone , saw that she received a text , a very interesting yet confusing text for Ezra . he grabbed the phone as he looked at it carefully and swallowed hard as he saw the picture and the caption under it , he didn't know what to say or do . his hand was shaking as the phone slipped from his hand and fell on the ground but fortunately it didn't break . he got up as he took a deep breath and grabbed the phone one more time as he was processing everything that he was watching .

After the few seconds he heard Aria stepping upstairs and walked towards. He looked up as saw her smiling slightly as she was walking towards her .

" is everything okay ?" she asked worriedly as he was looking at her nervously while he was biting his bottom lip , Aria didn't seem to notice that he was holding her phone .

"do you wanna explain to me what this is ?" Ezra asked seriously , coldly as he showed Aria her phone , letting her see the screen , Aria curiously grabbed the phone from him as she was frowning .

She gasped as she saw her phone's screen , this wasn't happening , not in that moment .she stared at her phone as she the text , it was a picture of her mom holding Adam while they were laughing as she read the caption quietly " Adam misses you Mommy " was what her mom was writing for her , clearly Ezra has read it or else why would he act this confusing ?. she closed her eyes as she felt Ezra's gaze on her while she was staring down , not daring to look at him in the eye .

" you – you lied to me " Ezra whispered audibly as his voice was cracking , anyone could notice the hurt and sadness through his voice , Aria remained silent as she finally looked up and saw him , clearly he was trying to control himself from exploding , he was still biting the inside of his bottom lip as a tear fell from his eyes .

" Adam … he-he is your baby "he stated quietly as he kept cracking , Aria yet was looking at him in absolute silent , she had no idea when she started crying as she felt her cheeks getting wet . Ezra ran a hand through his hair as he prepared himself from saying the next words

" is he mine too ?" he asked desperately as he was waiting for her to response , he was swallowing hard as the tears kept falling , he didn't even tried to stop them because he knew he would fail .

"yes" Aria whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible for anyone to hear but she knew Ezra did.

_**End of chapter **_

_**Sneak peek for the next **__**chapters**__** :**_

"_YOU LIED TO ME "_

" _I didn't have a choice "_

_LB_

" _he will come around eventually "_

" _it doesn't change that fact that he hates me "_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and please tell me what you think and which part was your favorite scene from this chapter . **_

_**Warning : the next chapter Ezra will meet Adam again but as his son officially , and the next chapter is not really the best chapter for Ezria fans . keep reviewing , it is so inspiring , I love you all **_

_**I will update as soon as I reach to 50 reviews . thanks again **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it **_


End file.
